Dragon-Bound
by ShadowLyrraa
Summary: Everyone had believe for years that Smaug the Mighty was the last of the Fire Drakes but when a Female Black Fire Drake is found, people were scared that she would find find her way into the Mountain and fight with Smaug, but years ago she and Smaug were rivals and when they are together again they find feelings for each other that they never thought they would feel...
1. The Black Fire Drake

**Ok so I don't know where Smaug came from this is just something that came to me it you don't like it then please don't read this**

* * *

Dragon-Bound

The Black Fire Drake

In the land of Middle-Earth the sky and land were at peace for years and years but souring thought the skies was a large black dragon its body was massive its neck was really long and so was its tail it head was like a crocodile its wings were extremely long its claws in then part of its wings the black scales on its body were like the onyx gems its belly lined with gold as if golden coins were stuck in its scales its eyes were scarlet red it was a female dragon and her name was Onyx.

Onyx had been souring the skies trying to find a place to live she had been looking for years and never was satisfied she was coming up to a lake she landed near the shoreline and looked around. She then spotted something she got down low and slowly moved towards it. Hiding in the trees were two human hunters were hunting some animals for their families, they spotted a group of deer she slowly began to move to them trying now to scare them they slowly and quietly brought their bows out and they aimed for a few of the deer, then one of the hunters heared a noise not far from him he looked around and saw something large moving towards the deer "Um… we are not alone…" he whispered

The other looked at him then saw the large creature as well "What is that?" he asked

"I don't know…"

Suddenly it pounced out and landed on the group of deer the hunters jumped in surprise to it they saw that it took the deer away from there they quietly moved to it and once they got a better view their eyes widened to see a Black Dragon eating the now dead group of deer "A Dragon? Here?" one of the hunters asked

"I thought Smaug was the last one but it looks like there is another…" the other said

They stayed hidden from the dragon, Onyx ate her kill like she had not eaten in days she was so hungry that it wasn't even funny she then heared a sound she lifted her head from her meal and looked around she then returned to her meal not even seeing the humans near her once she was down with her meal she laid her head down on the ground closed her eyes and fell asleep. The hunters came out to see she was asleep they looked at each other "What do we do?" one asked

"Go back to town get the master…" the other said

The one nodded and headed into town the other stayed and slowly walked to the sleeping dragon he was scared and amazed at the creature he had been with it for hours "What is the meaning of taking me out here?"

The hunter looked to see his friend and the master coming towards him and the dragon once the master got to them his eyes widened to see the Dragon "Is that... what I think it is?" he asked

The hunters nodded "We were hunting and it killed and ate the deer that we had found and we didn't know what to do about it…" on said

The master looked at the Dragon "Hmm it looks like Smaug but black… could it be… a fire drake?" he asked

"Smaug is the last fire drake in Middle-Earth this was can't be one as well…" the other replied

"We'll find out seen enough carefully get it to the cage…" the master said

The hunters nodded and they got help to move the dragon away to another place. The next day had come and they finally moved the dragon out of the forest and into a huge cage she was still asleep to the people of lake-town had heared to noise coming from outside of it and they wondered what was going on one in particular was a female elf she didn't know what was up but she went to see as well once they all got to the cage the elf got though and once she was there her eyes widened she then moved thought the crowd and found the master "What is the meaning of this?" she asked

The master and the hunters looked at her "Ah Lyra we were just talking about you… we need your help…" the master said

The young elf glared at him "You need me to find out more on this dragon don't you?" she asked

"Yes." One of the hunters said

Lyra rolled her eyes she looked at the dragon again she slowly moved to it "It's definitely a fire drake … but it looks a little different…" she said

"What do you mean?" the master asked

Lyra didn't answer him she looked really carefully once she found our why it looked different she rushed out of the cage "It's a female *looks at them* you must kill it…" she said

The master and the hunters just looked at her "What? Why should we?" they asked

Lyra just stared at them in shock "You're not going to keep her are you?" she asked

"I must know where it came from and-." The master said

"Female fire drakes are more ferocious then the males and if you make her cry for help Smaug in the mountain well hear her and come to get her…" Lyra replied

They began to laugh at her "That dragon hasn't been seen for years." One of the hunters said

Lyra was shocked to this she was their dragon expert and they were not taking her warning? She was not happy "Are you crazy? I know Dragons more than any of you and you are saying that he would come to help her?" she asked

"Once I get what I need we'll get rid of it then…" the master replied

Lyra shook her head "It'll be your downfall…" she said then left

"Elves… they think they know everything…" the human said

Then they heared the dragon groan and they moved to it. Onyx slowly opened her eyes to find herself chain and trapped in a large cage she looked around to see humans all around her she growled and fought her restrains "The Dragon's awake left us see if she is as strong as the great dragon in the mountain!" one said

Onyx's eyes widened to that she looked at the human that said it then at the mountain she had a spark of hope for her kind if it was a fire Drake like her she could rebuild her kind then a human walked into the cage he had something in his hands that Onyx knew that it can hurt her body she growled her chest began to glow and she breathed her fire on him turning him to ash the humans backed away in fear to that Onyx fought her restrains again she didn't noticed another had walked in and grabbed the thing that the other day she suddenly cried in pain and stopped her struggles she glared at the human again her chest glowed and she breathed fire but the human evaded her she tried to hit him but he kept moving he hit her and she cried really loud.

Within the mountain and hidden in the piles of gold laid a mighty dragon he laid in Pease but then he heared a cry from outside of the mountain he opened his eyes and lifted his head he knew that kind of a cry it was a cry for help and it sound like… his eyes widened he got up and headed out of the mountain. He busted out of the mountain and headed to the sounds of the cries once he got a better view of what was going him he couldn't believe who it even was "She's alive." He said

He then roared in anger and headed towards her the people all cowered in fear and looked to see the dragon coming towards them they all ran in fear once he landed he killed all that was in his way and moved to her. Onyx laid there in pain she felt the chains come off she opened her eyes and looked to see a familiar face she couldn't believe it "S-Smaug?" she asked

"Get up Onyx." Smaug replied

Onyx did as he asked they looked into each other's eyes "Come with me Onyx." Smaug said

He lifted into the air and Onyx did the same they both then flew to the Lonely Mountain.

**Me: Well there you have it the first chapter of my Hobbit story I do hope you like this it came to me last night and I like it :) please review and fav**

**EDIT: This and the Second chapters are changed to one make them better and too this one explain how Onyx was captured the second chapter well have the memory in it I hope you like the change :)**


	2. A Past Memory

Dragon-Bound

A Past Memory

Onyx had followed Smaug to the Lonely mountain she didn't know why he had helped her mean she was his rival and he had never helped her before they landed in front of the gates to the kingdom, Smaug looked at her and she looked at him "Where have you been?" he asked

It had been a while since she heared his deep voice "Around…" Onyx replied

Smaug just looked at her, for not seeing him for 5 hundred years his attitude had not changed at all "Really?" he asked "And what pry tell were you doing near lake town?"

"I didn't even see a town there ok… and I had no Idea you were still alive after what happened!" she growled

Smaug was taken back to her sudden yelling "You thought I was dead?" he asked

Onyx nodded and looked away "I thought I was the only one left of our kind…" she replied

Smaug moved to her and lifted her head "Well, you are not Onyx." he said

Onyx looked into his eyes "Why?" she asked

Smaug looked at her confused "What do you mean?" he asked

Onyx looked away "Why did you help me? You never had helped me before…" she replied

Smaug just looked at her "I couldn't let them get you Onyx…" he said

Onyx looked up at him she was a little confused to that "I'm your rival Smaug… that is what I don't understand…" she replied

"We both are what is left of our kind Onyx… we must stay together to make sure we survive." Smaug replied

Onyx looked into his eyes as he looked into hers they stayed like that for a while then a memory came back to her from years and years ago.

=Dreams= (Memory)

In the North there were hundreds of Fire drakes of different colors they all lived together happy but two of them were stronger than the rest one of Onyx herself she was the Alpha female tho she didn't lead Drakes her mother and Father did she was an Alpha at birth meaning she could go off and start a new group of Fire Drakes somewhere else the other was a Male he too was an Alpha he looked like Onyx but his scales were red and eyes were golden his name… was Smaug the two of them were big rivals every day they would test themselves to see who was the better Alpha Fire Drake, some days Smaug would win and others Onyx would.

The elder dragons had looked at the two and thought it would be good if they become mates and make a strong group of Fire Drakes Onyx and Smaug really didn't want this they wanted nothing to do with each other but it seemed they had no choice Onyx was resting her head down on a rock she looked to the side a few times to see Smaug looking at her in the same way… she growled and looked away "Onyx enough."

Onyx looked at her mother and looked away "Why do I have to be with *looks at Smaug again* HIM!" she growled

"The two of are the strongest among us Onyx… and the elders always say who should be with who… that is our why Onyx and you'll have to live with it." Her mother replied

Onyx growled again "It's not fair!" she growled

"Life isn't fair…" her mother replied and walked away

Onyx didn't take her eyes off of Smaug they were looking deep into each other's eyes Smaug had the same thing inside of him he really didn't want to be with her but again he had to he sighed "SMAUG, ONYX!" a voice shouted

Onyx and Smaug get up and headed towards the voice "What it is?" they asked

"Were are under attack the Dragons from the South are coming!" the guard said

Onyx and Smaug looked at each other then they headed out to find the Dragons of the south they meet up with them and glared "Well, well, well I didn't think they would send their WEAKEST dragons to stop US…" one of them said

Smaug growled to that not another word was said the two dragons fought the them and they were winning the battle Smaug was on the ground using his fire of the dragons coming at him Onyx was doing the same but in the air they had driven the Dragons back and the leader looked at them "Too bad that you both are not at 'home' right now… but things are going to be different… and this well show you to NOT MESS WITH US!" he said then left

Smaug and Onyx were confused to this then they had smelled something Onyx span her head around and her eyes widened to see smoke coming from where they live she took flight and so did Smaug they both got back to find everything… destroyed Onyx was in shock she couldn't believe her eyes she then started to move to were her mother and father should be "Onyx stop!" Smaug said

Onyx stopped and looked at him "I'm going Smaug… you can't tell me what to do." She said

Smaug looked into her eyes she then looked away and ran leaving Smaug behind her, she finally got there to find it burned down to nothing she looked to the side and her eyes began to water there laying lifeless was both her parents she slowly moved to them and nudged her mother but no response she couldn't believe it… she looked around every dragon she knew… her friends, her parents, the elders… all dead she then lifted herself up and started to move back to why she left Smaug but was she got back he was not there she looked around for him but he was nowhere in sight she then took flight and left the worth to find a place to live and she feared that she was the last of her kind…

=Dreams= (Memory)

"Come on."

Onyx came back into reality and she looked at Smaug he was entering the mountain Onyx followed him they had walked for a while and when they entered a large chamber, Onyx's eyes widened as she looked around there was gold everywhere she just couldn't believe it Smaug looked at her and smiled "You little devil." She said and looked at him "I know you loved gold but this is pushing it."

Smaug rolled his eyes to that he moved more into the chamber, Onyx watched him she then continued to follow him. They both got to the bottom Smaug turned to her "You should rest…" he said

Onyx looked at him she then went and laid down on a pile of the treasure and looked at him, Smaug moved away from her then did the same farther away from her Onyx just watched him after a while she laid her head down and closed her eyes. Smaug watched her even tho she felt like a rival to him still but seeing her now after 5 hundred year she was beautiful, her scales were a darker black then he remembered and taller tho Smaug was always taller than her but she was almost the same height as him now just by looking at her he thought they were the only ones left of their kind they could save their species.

But he didn't know if she still considered him her main rival and when you are rivals they don't want to be mates Smaug sighted and lowered him head, tho Onyx had closed her eyes she was not asleep she heared him sigh she opened her eyes slightly to look at him she knew that they were the last of their kind she didn't want to be with him before but if this was to save their kind she was going to consider. It they had rested there for hours, Smaug then lifted his head he looked at her before he got up and started to move to her Onyx looked at him and lifted her up "What is it? She asked

"Come I want to show you around…" Smaug replied

Onyx looked at him then she got up and they both walked through Erebor she was really impressed with the place she couldn't believe that that this was where he has been all these years, Smaug looked at her a few times but every time Onyx would look at him he would look away from her she didn't know why but she didn't like it they continued to explore and they came back to the chamber with all of the gold, Smaug went and laid on the treasure "It's impressive Smaug… you really had outdone yourself here." Onyx said

That made Smaug smile to her comment he normally never did but that comment did he liked it then Onyx went and laid on some of her own pile of the treasure they both laid their heads down Onyx fell asleep but Smaug watched her as she slept something had told him that he needed to be with her he looked away in his thoughts. _She would want to be with me tho. _He thought

He sighed and looked at her again he lowered his head and closed his eyes as he fell sleep.

**Me: Ya it's short but I think it's good I hope you like it :) please review and fav**

**EDIT: There it's changed the memory in in this chapter now I hope you like it :)**


	3. Rivals or Lovers?

Dragon-Bound

Rivals or Lovers?

Onyx had been living in the Lonely Mountain with Smaug for about a week now and she didn't know what was going on inside of her body a part of her told her that she mustn't be with him they were RIVALS, but another said that she should to save their species she was torn on what to do. She and Smaug were resting on their own piles of treasure Onyx was in her thoughts thinking to herself about her situation she sighed, Smaug had watched her the whole time he was awake trying to think of how they were going to live together in the mountain if she was not wanting to be his mate._ What am I thinking?!_ He asked himself

He was Smaug one of the most powerful dragons in Middle-Earth when he wants something he takes it and right now he wanted Onyx to be his and she would be his even if she didn't want it, Onyx opened her eyes and lifted her head Smaug watched her carefully she looked at him "Smaug…" he said "I've been thinking…"

Smaug looked into her eyes "We are what is left of out kind… and I will be willing to save it…" Onyx continued

He was not expecting her to say that to him "But…" she said

"But what?" he asked

"I want to keep this like the old days and I think you know what I mean by that…" she replied

Smaug knew exactly what she meant and he grinned to it she grinned back "I knew you wouldn't resist…" replied said

Smaug got up and moved to her "How could I Onyx?" he asked

Onyx got up and looked at him "Then we'll need to get to the gates of the mountain." She said

Smaug then headed out she followed soon after, just outside of the mountain the ruined city of Dale there was a young female human walking in the ruins she was heading to the field between Dale and Erebor suddenly she felt the earth shake she had hidden herself away "I hope you are ready." A voice said

The human knew the voice it was Smaug's and she was wondering who or what he was talking to "I am always ready Smaug, just don't hold back." Another said

The Human didn't know that voice she then peeked to see what was going on and her eyes widened to see Smaug and another Dragon she was in shock to see another dragon like Smaug "I won't Onyx." Smaug said to her

"Bring it on." Onyx replied

Smaug then went to attack Onyx but she moved away and attacked him with her wing he growled a little and looked at her "Oh my have all of those years in the mountain made you slower?" Onyx asked

"You wish." Smaug replied

He tackled her to the ground Onyx spread her wings out and flapped him onto his face he growled again Onyx's chest then began to glow and she breathed her fire on him to get him off of her, Smaug growled loudly and back away once she was on her feet Smaug did the same thing on her she glowed lowly she lifted into the air and then swopped down to attack. Smaug saw it coming he dodged and attacked her she feel to the ground she looked at him "And what about you Onyx? You don't seem to be giving it your all?" he asked

"All I have been doing what fight the Dragons of the south Smaug, they are no fun to fight with… not like you." Onyx replied

Onyx got up and charged at him tacking him he got her off him and they growled at each other "How I have missed this." Smaug said

"Same here Smaug… it has been to long…" Onyx replied as her chest glowed again

She unleashed her fire on him once more but he got away from its line of fire and attacked her face, Onyx roared as his claw hit her face she backed away from him she lifted her claw to her face she felt a deep cut under her eye she then looked at him "What is the matter Onyx? Can't take a little beating?" he asked

Onyx growled to that she charged at him once again, the two dragons to fight each other for a while the human watched this she never saw two dragon fight each other before, finally Onyx had pinned Smaug to the ground he looked up at her, she grinned at him "Looks like I have won…" she said

Smaug growled, Onyx looked into him eyes "You are strong and I like that... I well be your mate." She said lowly

He was shocked to hear her say that but he was happy "Just don't take it too far…" she continued

Smaug laid there for a while then he got Onyx off of him, she landed on her back and he moved on top of her "I won't go too far Onyx…" he replied

Onyx grinned to him "Good…" was all she said back to him

Smaug grinned again the human was in shock she had to leave before she was seen she tried to moved away quietly but she had slipped on some of the fallen stone, Smaug and Onyx looked at the ruined town "Shot." The human lowly said

She then ran for it trying to get away from the Dragons as fast as she could but Onyx had flown to her and landed right in front of her the human stopped and tried to run the other way but Smaug was behind her they glared at her "What is this?" Onyx asked "A human here?"

The women didn't know what to do she was trapped between the two Dragons she tried to slowly moved away from them "What are you doing here?" Smaug asked

The women couldn't muster the courage to speak to them she continued to slowly move away "He asked you a question Human… answer him!" Onyx growled

Again she didn't say a word suddenly she vanished from their sight as he was hidden again she ran from them Onyx and Smaug growled to this they tried to find the human but they stopped looking and headed back to the mountain.

**Me: Wow she willing becomes Smaug's mate and if she didn't Smaug would of forsed it but she wanted it and I hope you like the little fight between them... please review and fav**


	4. The Arkenstone

Dragon-Bound

The Arkenstone

Onyx and Smaug were back inside the mountain now resting beside each other Onyx was asleep and had cuddled into him tho Smaug was awake and had one of his wings around her, he still was a stunned that she willing become his but he thought it was easier than by force he smiled as she slept beside him. Onyx kept moving her head around as she slept but not too much that it bothered Smaug, to be honest she thought she made the right choice to be with him tho in the beginning she would have fought it but now she didn't she wanted this now and she was going to help their kind.

She then started to wake up, Smaug lifted his wing allowing her to move freely she opened her eyes and lifted her head "Sleep well?" he asked

Onyx looked at him "Yes…" she replied

"Good…" he said back

They had looked into each other's eyes for a while Onyx had felt something inside of her towards Smaug that she never thought she would feel towards him of all dragons in Middle-Earth but she felt it, Smaug felt the same way for her they knew what it was but they didn't want to fully admit it… not yet. Then Onyx saw something at the corner of her eye she looked past him to a large white jewel, Smaug looked to where she was and he smiled he carefully pushed the jewel towards her with his tail Onyx never took her eyes off it, it was beautiful "You like it?" he asked

Onyx looked at the jewel then at him "I do…" she replied

Smaug smiled at her "The Heart of the Mountain…" he said

Onyx looked back at it "Also known as the Arkenstone…" Smaug continued

"It's beautiful…" Onyx replied

_Like you are…_ Smaug thought "Yes it is…"

Onyx never took her eyes off the stone its light was so stunning to her that she just couldn't get them off it till Smaug covered the Arkenstone she looked at him "It's our precious Jewel… and we well keep it with us forever." He said

Onyx smiled to that "I do have a question…" she said

Smaug looked into her eyes "What is it?" he asked

"What was the reasoning you took this place? I mean some of it was for the treasure but…. Is there another reason?" she asked

Smaug looked deep into her eyes he then moved his claw closer to her "You are right some of it was because of the treasure… but there was another reason…" he replied

Onyx looked at him "I do love being surrounded by treasure and riches but it would be better to share it with the one that would live with me for the rest of time…" Smaug continued

She knew what he meant and felt her cheeks heat up to that Smaug smiled to see her like this "And now… you are here and you are my mate…" he continued and then nuzzled her

Onyx jumped a little to that, she was taken by surprise "Shh don't be shy…" he whispered into her ear

She then relaxed she let loss a purr, closed her eyes and she nuzzled back she never thought she would nuzzle Smaug ever in her life but she was and she liked it, Smaug smiled to this he loved that she was nuzzling him back and purring a little. They had been like this for a while Smaug pulled away from her Onyx opened her eyes and looked at him "Smaug I…" Onyx started to say

"Shh…" Smaug whispered

Onyx looked deep into his eyes she then felt him wrap his tail around hers she looked back to see it too then Smaug pulled her face to look at him and as he wrapped his wing around her again pulling her to him, Onyx didn't want what was happening but her face was hearting up like crazy, Smaug then moved his face to her neck Onyx looked away she felt him lick her neck slowly and gently her eyes widened "S-Smaug…" she said

Smaug didn't answer her he just continued to lick her neck Onyx began to panic she pushed him away he looked at her "I'm not ready…" she cried

He looked into her eyes he took his wing off, unwrapped his tail from hers and lightly nuzzled her "I'm sorry I went too far…" he whispered

Onyx looked at him she was glad he didn't push her into it "Just let me know when you are ready Onyx…" he whispered

"Don't worry… I well…" she replied

Smaug smiled to that he did understand that she was younger then him but both had not felt any romantic feelings towards anyone before so he didn't want to push her they laid their heads down on the treasure they never took their eyes off of each other until Onyx had fallen asleep again Smaug cuddled into her and he too fell asleep.

**Me: Yes I had the Arkenstone in this as well I thought because it was lost to the Dwarves years ago I thought it would at least show up a few times in my story I do hope you like this chapter... please review and fav**


	5. Past Encounters

Dragon-Bound

Past Encounters

It had been about 3 months since Onyx had been with Smaug and she was falling for him more everyday of her life with him she never wanted to leave his side ever again she feared that if she did she would see him again, Onyx was just waking up to find that she was alone she looked around but Smaug was not in sight she got up and started to look for him but as she went forward a step she heared a sound of a hurricane coming in she looked to see him flying towards her with something in his claws it looked like he killed a bear, Smaug dropped the it in front of her and landed "Eat Onyx…" he said

Onyx turned to the dead bear and began to tear the flesh for the meat she grasped it with her claws as she did so taking her time, Smaug soon joined her with his own meal Onyx had never eaten meat from a bear before just deer, cows, wolfs but never a bear and she had never tasted anything like it before she devoured it. Once she was done she licked her lips from any blood that can from it, she looked at Smaug he had finished his as well, he got up and moved to her "Did you like it?" he asked

"It was good." She replied

Smaug smiled and nuzzled her Onyx purred and nuzzled back "I have to scout the area real quick I'll be back…" He said

"Ok…" Onyx replied

Smaug pulled away from her and he lifted up and took flight Onyx laid down and rested her head she was in her thoughts, no matter what she did she could not get Smaug out of her mind lately she didn't know why tho she sighed and waited for him to return. Hours had past she was still waiting for him to return she heared him finally return he flew to her landed beside Onyx she was lying down but she wasn't asleep, Smaug nudge her she opened her eyes and looked at him she smiled "Shh…" he whispered

Onyx felt her heart beating fast inside of her she knew why and she didn't deny it now, she got up and pushed Smaug onto his back he was taken my surprise to that Onyx had gotten on top of him and looked into his eyes. Smaug looked into hers he didn't know what happened just now and was confused to all of it "I can't deny this now…" she said lowly

Smaug looked at her even more confused suddenly she brought her face to his and nuzzled him wrapping her tail around his "I am bound to you and you alone…" she whispered

His eyes widened to hear her saying that "I'll never be with anyone else nor would I want to…" she continued "I love you…"

Smaug thought he was dreaming he looked into her eyes as she pulled away from him he brought his claw to her face and smiled "I love you too…" he replied

They looked into each other's eyes for a while, then Smaug wrapped his tail around hers and wrapped his wings around her pulling her into a kiss. Onyx immediately melted into it and kissed back she closed her eyes she laid on him and purring loudly she didn't want this moment to end she loved it she felt him hold her close to him she purred louder and louder opening her mouth to deepen the kisses she moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, Smaug was enjoying this himself he didn't want it to end either but they then pulled away for air and they looked into each other's eyes again Onyx snuggled into him and purred "You are bound to me and I am bound to you…" Smaug said

Onyx smiled to that she loved him now more then she would ever have thought she would, she purred loudly. They both had been each other's embrace for hours not wanting to let each other go, Onyx was now asleep in his hold, Smaug had her so close to him that he could hear her heart beating he smiled and nuzzled his face into her neck he heared a loud purr escape her lips, he slowly and carefully moved Onyx off him and laid her beside him still holding her close and still had his tail around hers.

Onyx had her claws on his shoulders her face close to his chest purring endlessly after a while she was waking up again she opened her eyes and looked at him he looked at her, Smaug smiled he saw in her eyes that she loved him and never wanted to be without him in her life. After a while Onyx and Smaug let each other lot she got up and stretched her wings and her legs out, he watched her as she did so she then looked at him "Smaug tell me…" she said "Why did you have to scout the area?"

Smaug looked into her eyes he sighed "I'm guessing you know that this mountain once belonged to Dwarves?" he asked

"Yes I do…" Onyx replied

Smaug got up and looked deep into her eyes "Some of the Dwarves escaped that day…" he said

"I see… your waiting till they came back or?" Onyx asked

"They well… they will try to take the mountain again but I'm not going to let it happen I'll smell them before they even get near…" Smaug replied

Onyx could see that he hated dwarves she looked away in her thoughts she sighed Smaug looked at her "Onyx? What's wrong?" he asked

She looked at him "Something just came to me… it's nothing." She replied

Smaug moved closer to her "Onyx… tell me what it is…" he said

Onyx looked into his eyes she sighed and looked away again "It's just… I have encountered Dwarves myself and… nearly got killed…" she replied

Smaug's eyes widened to that "Where and when did that happen?" he asked

"It was years ago… in Moria." Onyx replied

"Mines of Moria…" Smaug said

Onyx nodded "I did live there for a while I was not alone *Looks at Smaug* Orcs were everywhere but they never bothered me." She replied

"They know not to mess with us…" Smaug said

"Yes… one day Dwarves came to the mines and battled the Orcs, I… I just went out to see what was going on the Dwarves saw me and most of them were in fear of me but there was one…" Onyx replied "Something told me that I had to kill this one Dwarf… but as I tried to… an orc attacked me as he was trying to get the dwarf."

"I know the story of the Dwarves and the orcs in Moria Onyx… you have encountered the same dwarves that escaped the day I had taken the mountain." Smaug replied

Onyx looked at him "Then you must know what Dwarf I'm referring to…" she said

Smaug nodded "Oakenshield…" he replied

Onyx looked away and growled at the name Smaug knew it then that she had hatred for the Dwarves and Oakenshield he nuzzled her face "If they do come we will not let them take away what is ours…" he whispered

"I am with you Smaug and if they do come… we well kill them…" Onyx replied

Smaug smiled and continued to nuzzle her they both then laid on the treasure Onyx snuggled into him and fell asleep Smaug wrapped his wing around her and with his tail he slowly poured the treasure onto them "Rest now Onyx… rest and get your strength up…" he whispered

He heared her let out a purr he smiled lowered his head and rested beside her.

**Me: Yes Onyx had encountered the Dwarves of Erebor she hates them as much as Smaug dose I hope you liked it :)... please review and fav**


	6. Bound to Smaug

Dragon-Bound

Bound to Smaug

3 weeks had past Onyx was sitting just outside of the mountain she was watching the sky and the land she had glanced onto lake town and she let loose a growl she never forgot what they did to her before Smaug helped her out she hated them and just wanted to destroy the town but she just stayed were she was, she then looked at herself she had a lot of battle scare on her body but there were others she had tried to hide she sighed and looked up again "Onyx you coming back?" she heared Smaug ask her

She turned her head to see him "Yes love…" she replied

Onyx got up and moved towards him Smaug waited for her as Onyx pasted him he saw her scares and some were not from him when they use to battle all the time he had not seen them before he wondered how she got them, they both walked to the main chamber with their treasure Onyx laid on it Smaug moved right to her he laid beside her he then placed his claw on where her 'hidden' scares her eyes widened and she tried to hide them again "Onyx… why are you trying to hide those?" he asked

Onyx slowly turned her head to him they locked eyes she knew that he will wait for an answer for a long time she sighed lowering her head "Onyx?" he asked again

"I'm sorry Smaug… but… those ones had been from long ago and… I don't want to be reminded of it…" Onyx replied

Smaug just looked at her he didn't know why she would even said that he lowered his head onto her neck "Onyx… now you have me curious about it…" he whispered

Onyx sighed and lifted herself up Smaug moved out of the way she looked at him "After the Moria encounter… I passed out when I woke up again I found myself in a cage…" she replied

Smaug looked at her funny "A Cage?" he asked

"Not just any cage… it was one that are used to contain gladiators in… from the Dragons of the South!" Onyx replied

Smaug's eyes widened to that "How did they-?" he asked

"I guess they found me passed out and took me to their arena…. Most of my scares are from battling in that place." Onyx replied

Smaug didn't like that they did this to her at all, Onyx looked away and lowly growled to the memories she had then she really hated to think about it. Smaug could see that she was not happy but he left it alone he looked at her "How did you escape?" he asked

Onyx looked at him again "I broke free and as they tried to get me I killed them all that got in my way…" she replied

Smaug looked into her eyes for a while before he moved to her and nuzzled into her neck Onyx let out a purr and she smiled and nuzzled him back he nuzzled into her that she ended up on her back and he was over her she looked into his eyes her face went red he looked at her "Oops…" he said

Onyx grinned at him Smaug looked at her funny till she pushed him off her and got over him he looked at her confused and shocked "You might of done that on porpoise." She replied

Smaug was about to say something to her but she leaned in and kissed him closing his eyes he kissed back and wrapped his arms around her Onyx purred loudly to that and she moaned as well she was loving this she loved him and she wanted him they pulled away from each other looking into each other's eyes. They looked into each other's eyes for a while then Smaug moved her off him and moved onto her Onyx smiled she knew what he had in mind.

**(Sex Sense if you are not 18+ or don't like this please don't read it)**

Smaug had got on top of her and looked into her eyes "You are ready this time Onyx?" he asked

Onyx pulled his head down to hers and kissed him that told him she was ready and wanted him, he closed his eyes, he kissed her back and hold her body close Onyx moaned to that she felt his body against hers. Her face began to heat up like crazy to him touching her body like never before and she was loving it, Smaug pulled away slightly and moved to her neck he began to lick it, she purred and moaned as he did so he moved his face to her ear "I love it when you purr…" he whispered

Onyx smiled and held him close to her "It's because I love you…" she replied

Smaug smiled again he held her body down and nuzzled her face "I love you too Onyx… I'll try to be gentle with you…" he said

"I'll hold you to that…" she replied

Smaug then continued to kiss and lick her neck Onyx moaned more and louder, she pulled his body closer to her and wrapped herself around him. Smaug loosened his hold on her a little and moved his face down to her lower area Onyx watched him she knew what he was about to do her face was really, really red, she let out a loud moan and throw her head back moaning like crazy Smaug looked at her and smiled as he continued his actions he thrusted his tongue into her body more making her moan louder and louder she was loving this "S-Smaug… d-deeper!" she moaned

And that was what he did deeper in he went and she moaned so loud that is filled the chamber around them, her face was red as it can be. Smaug flicked his tongue inside of her body Onyx had her eyes shut moaning like no tomorrow finally she released and he moaned and licked it all up, Smaug then pulled his tongue out he pulled away and looked into her scarlet eyes "You taste wonderful." he grinned "And I believe it would be your turn…"

Onyx grinned as well she knew what he meant by that "I believe it is." She replied

Smaug moved off of her and she got up and pushed him down onto the treasure below them she got on him and looked down to his lower area, Smaug just grinned at her he waited for her to do something. Onyx lowered her head to his lower area and she wrapped her mouth around his member, upon it Smaug closed his eyes and let out a moan Onyx looked at him and smiled she began to suck on it making him moan louder and longer. Smaug looked at her as she continued her actions he really enjoyed it and never thought it would be Onyx to give him this kind of pleasure he throw his head back his body was about to release Onyx wrapped her tongue around it Smaug moaned loudly as he released it all into her mouth she moaned and drank it up once she was done she lifted her head and licked her lips "Like it?" he asked her

Onyx looked at him and smiled "I loved it." She replied

Smaug grinned at her again she got off him he got up and looked at her "Ready for the main event?" he asked

"You know I am Smaug…" Onyx replied

Smaug smiled "Then you know what to do…" he said

Onyx turned her back to him she moved her tail out of the way and turned her head to look at him, Smaug then mounted her and looked into her eyes "Just relax my love…" he said

Onyx nodded and relaxed her body, Smaug didn't wait any longer he moved himself closer and then slowly entered her body making her gasp upon entry, Onyx closed her eyes and slowly gripped the treasure under her. Smaug nuzzled her neck and whispers words into her ears calming her as he slowly entered her more, Onyx yelped as Smaug broke thought her barrier she gripped the treasure under her trying to relax really, really hard Smaug knew that she was feeling pain and he tried to comfort her "Shh I know it hurts… but it's the first time… it'll go away my love…" he whispered

Onyx took deep breaths as her body slowly adjusted to him inside her a few tears had fallen from her eyes but then she finally felt the pain go away she opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to him they looked into each other's eyes. Smaug moved his upper body towards her and began to thrust in and out of her, Onyx closed her eyes and moaned on the first thrust and she wrapped her tail around him. Smaug nuzzled her and continued his actions both of them were heating up from their ritual, Onyx slightly turned her head to him "Faster…" she said

Smaug grinned and fastened his thrusts Onyx purred and moaned loudly to this, her face was red and her body was heating up like crazy Smaug thrusted into her faster and harder each time he moaned as well, the chamber felt really hot around them suddenly Onyx's eyes snapped open and she gasped "S-Smaug!" she moaned

Smaug's grin widened and he found her sweet spot and aimed for it hitting it over and over again making her moans sweet to his ears pleasure was all over her body the pain that once was there was all gone she looked at him again "H-harder… p-please…" she said

Smaug thrusted harder as she asked him to, Onyx started to feel that she was reaching her climax she was getting tired but she remained awake for her lover. Smaug was feeling his as well he thrusted a few more times before he grabbed a hold of her and groaned as he released into her body Onyx moaned really, really loud upon it, feeling his seed move through her body they both had collapsed on the treasure, before Smaug pulled out he licked Onyx's neck and had bitten her hard, she cried a little upon it but she knew that he was marking her as his so no one would clam her she unwrapped her tail and laid there, Smaug pulled away from the bite and pulled out of her.

**(Sex Sense Over)**

Onyx panted heavily she looked at Smaug as he laid next to her once he was rested she snuggled into him and purred "I love you Smaug…" she whispered

Smaug smiled and he wrapped his wing around her and nuzzled into her neck "I love you too." He replied

Onyx and Smaug stayed like that for a while before she had fallen asleep do to _exhaustion_ Smaug held her close to him and nuzzled her more "I will always love you Onyx… til the day I die…" he whispered

He saw Onyx form a smile on her lips he smiled and laid his head down and with his tail pouring the treasure on top of them both and fell asleep himself with her.

**Me: Yes they did it and if you had never read my stories before this is a rare thing when my OC is willingly doing this most of them are forced into it but I do really hope you like this and look forward to the next :D... please review and fav**


End file.
